Ben Tennyson
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson is the grandson of Maxwell Tennyson, friend to his former enemy Kevin and cousin of Gwen Tennyson. Ben was a average ten-year old kid, until he accidently found the Omnitrix, an exceedingly strong and powerful alien watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different alien species. With the powers of the Omnitrix he began to fight crimials around the world and attracted alien threats too. Ben evenually took of the watch after not begin able to all summer long, and resumed the life of a normal kid. Five years later after his grandfather had gone missing invesigating an alien plot to destory Earth, Ben made the hard decision to put back on the Onmitrix and finish the invesigation his grandfather had started. As of episode 46 of Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben destroyed the Omnitrix which was on the wrist of Vilgax at ' ' the time. Ben then took the Ultimatrix which was in the possesion of Albedo, an alien device tha t allows him to transform into any various over 63 accessible sets of alie ns found across the galaxy and with a total set of at least 1,000,910 aliens and with incredible ability to evolve the aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilites that are more powerful. Character History The Beginning After the first Terrafusers landed on earth, 15-year old Ben (as Four-arms), teamed-up with Dexter to defend Foster's Home, Mac, and Bloo from the Fusion Spawn invaders. With the help of Professor Utonium, Dexter developed plans for an Electronic Pulse Cannon to disable the Terrafusers. Unfortunately, two key parts to the EPC were in the custody of both his nemesis, Mandark, and the villain, Mojo Jojo. Mojo's lair was raided by a team consisting of Ben, Numbuh Two, Bubbles, and Blossom. Ben was able to bypass Mojo's security system as the Galvanic Mechomorph he called "Upgrade." Despite a Fusion Spawn attack, that part was recovered without a hitch, since Mojo and his minions had abandoned the lair in their attempt to conquer Planet Fusion. Ben (once again as Swampfire) then helped defend Dexter's ship against the Fusion Spawns in order to buy him and Professor Utonium time to fire the cannon. However, due to a miscalculation by Mandark, the cannon fire was too late to stop the Terafusers from summoning Planet Fusion and its army to Earth. Side-Linner Ben is having more problems than usual with the Omnitrix, which started acting strange as soon as Planet Fusion appeared. This can be seen in the Fusionfall trailer, with Ben running away from a Horror King, while trying to turn into one of his aliens, only to be rescued by a passing hero on a zipline. With a basic understanding of how the Omnitrix works, Dexter helps to keep the Omnitrix stable when it starts to go haywire. When Ben is able to use the Omnitrix, Fusion Gwen always appears to steal a piece from his alien hero forms, such as a talon from Jetray, fur from Spidermonkey, a stone from Chromastone, or a swamp root from Swampfire, presumably in order to create Fusion versions of them. Later it was shown Fuse had also stolen a scale from Humongousaur, and had earlier acquired a barbell from Four Arms. It is revealed by Paradox that Vilgax is the one who figured out how to disrupt Ben's Omnitrix (with the unintentional assistance of the hero/heroine) by somehow blocking the Omnitrix's signal from Primus. Together with Paradox, Azmuth, and the Ben 10 crew, the hero/heroine will try to get Ben's Omnitrix (Ultimatrix) back to normal. Category:A to Z Category:NPCs Category:CN Characters Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Guides Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alien Users